Wiggler
Wiggler is the Mario equivalent of a worm, proven in Yoshi's Island where they turned into butterflys. Sub-Species *Fuzzy Wiggler are Wigglers that are green, and covered with fuz. *Flutter completely resemble Wigglers, but with wings, presumably the butterfly version of Wiggler. *Squiggler is a baby Wiggler. Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars Wigglers appear as a common enemy in the Forest Maze. They crawl in and out of tree stumps during this area, and jumping on them in the overworld will strangely release Coins (and it will also make them move faster). Additionally, some Wigglers can be found sleeping in the Forest Maze's caves; jumping (outside of battle) on some of these unkillable Wigglers will anger them, making them launch Mario up out of the caves. Finally, Wigglers are notable for having have six feet rather than eight in Super Mario RPG, while their artwork for that game depicts them with the traditional number of eight; even more confusingly, Dr. Topper asks a "How many feet do Wigglers have?" question in Bowser's Keep that includes answers such as "six" and "eight", and the correct one is the non-traditional six Mario & Luigi Series Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga A Wiggler appears as a boss in Chucklehuck Woods in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. Mario and Luigi fight him during the quest for the Chuckola Fruits. At first, the Mario Bros. see the Wiggler trying to enter a small hole in the wall and then they help him get through by jumping on it. After the Wiggler enters the hole, Mini-Mario tries to enter the hole but runs away after seeing the enrage Wiggler. This Wiggler's natural form seemed to be his enraged, red one, while his typically normal yellow one was used as a weak and sickly state. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time A "Swiggler" appears as the first boss, a Shroob variant of the Wiggler. The Swiggler regularly drinks glasses of green goo that contain Vim (energy) drained from the Mushroom Kingdom's Toad population. The Swiggler attacks by extending tubes from its hind-gut which plug into Shroob saucers flying overhead, which use the Swiggler's supply of Vim to shoot beams of energy at Mario, Luigi, and their baby counterparts. Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story A giant Wiggler appears as the boss of Ekubon's Forest. Bowser first meets him after he pulls up a giant carrot, which was blocking the Wiggler's burrow. This infuriates the Wiggler, which demands that Bowser eat the carrot and then battle him. In battle, Wiggler is able to use an array of different moves this time. The most noticeable attack is seen when Wiggler stands up straight and his front pair of feet morph into hands, reminiscent of his appearance in Mario Power Tennis. He then gets a watering can and waters the ground, making a giant Turnip grow there. Two Seedy Fly Guys then pull up the Turnip and hover above the battle on the top screen, waiting to drop it on Bowser as an attack; Bowser is able to inhale the Seedy Fly Guys and the Turnip will drop. Wiggler's other attacks include ramming and a bodyslam, where he rises up and attempts to fall on Bowser. Bowser can block this attack by punching the Wiggler's segments, causing him to back up and lower to the point where Bowser is eventually able to punch his head. If Bowser lets the Wiggler fall, he can defend with his shell and Wiggler will rebound. Like the Wiggler in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, the Wiggler is mad and red by default. Bowser must attack all of his segments before he will be vulnerable to attacks. The first sage and guardian of the first Star Cure, Durmite, resembles a cross between a green Birdo and a Wiggler. Category:Shy Guy Allies